Sweden
Network technology All major Swedish operators now supports 4G/LTE on 2600MHz. This includes Telia, Telenor, Tele2 and Tre (3). Tele2 and Telenor supports LTE on 900 MHz. Tele2 has limited support for LTE on 1800 MHz (as used to be needed for early Apple LTE devices). At the time of writing, Tele2 is the only operator supporting 1800 MHz LTE and they only have coverage within major cities. Comviq (Tele2) First get a free SIM from any Pressbyrån/7-eleven/other convenience store. Then choose a data feature package and refill online or directly at the store. SIM cards are normally free of charge if bought together with a plan or a package. You can even pick up a SIM card with nothing on it for free and then top it up online at webbutik.comviq.se or if youre mobile at m.comviq.se/tanka No need to register your SIM card. But if you do you can get 'one week of free surf' Not sure what that entails exactly though. Calling This guide does not cover calling. SIM sizes SIM cards in all three current sizes available. APN Use APN data.comviq.se Tethering No limitations Availabilty Comviq SIM cards can be found in convenience store Pressbyrån all around Sweden. Or at Comviq.se Network HSDPA UMTS LTE (2600MHz) Telenor Telenor has many different subscription plans but only one prepaid with data. Its called Mobilt Bredband Kontant. Starting price is 99 kronor (for the SIM itself). Mobilt Bredband Kontant does not include calls, SMS or MMS. Starting price includes 5GB of data over 7 days on 3G speed. Need more? Choose one of these data packages: 'Tethering' No restrictions 'SIM sizes' All three current sizes available. APN Use APN services.telenor.se (sometimes internet.telenor.se) 'Network' HSDPA UMTS LTE (2600MHz) (not yet available for consumer plans) Halebop (Telia) Halebop owned by Telia with a network which without any doubt has the best coverage in Sweden. If you are going to northen Sweden and intend to stay out of cities then Telia/Halebop is probably the only network that will have coverage. While Telias GSM/EDGE network has good coverage, their 3G and LTE networks do not have as good coverage as Telenor or Tre. This means that speeds will be lower. 'Default data rate' 14,99 SEK / MB. You do however never pay more than 9 SEK per 24 hours (ie. you pay for the first ~0.7 MB and then you get 24 hours without paying, regardless of how much data you use. Caps still apply). (Speed up to 1 Mbit/s) See link for more information. 'Fair use policy' 500 MB, when exceeded the speed is limited to 120 kbit/s until the end of the month. 'Availability' Online at halebop.se or Phone house and Telia stores. 'SIM sizes' All three current SIM sizes available. 'Tethering' Yes. Available data networks HSDPA UMTS EDGE 1 year of internet You can get a free prepaid card (meant for calling and surfing from your phone) and load it with "Årskort surf" (1 year of internet) for 479 SEK (approx 50 EUR). This card can be used in a USB dongle or used to tether from your phone. You get 512 MB data the 1:st day of every month, and you are capped to 128 Kbit/s after you've used up this data, which is still enough for Skype calls, email and light browsing. Telia (which owns Halebop) have a similar offer which costs 499 SEK. Since Telia stores are located everywhere it might be easier to pay the extra 20 SEK instead of hunting for a Halebop card. (Someone wrote that you can also get a Halebop card in Telia stores. Not sure if this is the case, but asking wont hurt.) The store clerks might tell you that this card won't work in a computer and that it's meant for mobile surfing only. This however is not the case, it will work in any (unlocked) 3G dongle or with your cellhpone as a modem. They say this only because they want you to buy a more expensive alternative. The APN should be online.telia.se regardless if you use Telia or Halebop. Tethering is allowed. Telia 'Default data rate' "Mobilsurf bas" 20 SEK / MB. Max 9 SEK per day. (Speed up to 1 Mbit/s) 'Data feature packs' "Mobilsurf bas" 20 SEK / MB. Max 9 SEK per day. (Speed up to 1 Mbit/s) "Mobilsurf Ofta": 29 SEK per week. (Speed up to 6 Mbit/s) (Should be able to switch by texting from phone. Was, however, unable to switch to this from Mobilsurf Bas in July 2010 - perhaps there is some other limitation on being able to switch to this?) "Årskort": 499 SEK. You'll have 500 MB every month for a year. (Speed up to 6 Mbit/s) 'Fair usage policy' With "Mobilsurf Bas" 500 MB per month and when exceeded the speed is limited to 120 kbit/s. With "Mobilsurf Ofta": 100 MB per week and when exceeded the speed is limited to 120 kbit/s. With "Årskort": 500 MB per month and when exceeded the speed is limited to 120 kbit/s. 'Availability' Online at telia.se or at Telia stores. Like many Swedish sims, also available at convenience stores such as Pressbyrån. 'SIM sizes' All three current sizes available. APN *online.telia.se 'Tethering' Yes. 'Price for SIM' 100 SEK. 'Available data networks' *EDGE *UMTS *HSDPA *LTE (800/1800/2600MHz) Coverage map 'Tre' 'Default data rate' Update davy h With tre sweden - pay as you go, you need to top up 200KR ( 20GBP ) in order to get free 'mobilsurf' I'm not sure of the data cap - but it's plenty, I've streamed movies while waiting on broadband getting fixed - I regularly speedtest it and get up to 7mbps - as low as 1,5 on a really busy day, but generally fast and reliable! you have this for one month, then you have to top up again. The 100KR does not contain mobilsurf, maybe the 300KR gives you more data - but I understand they all run out after 30 days. Topping up online is very easy, you don't need a swedish credit card, so all good have been happy with it. *'When you buy a new prepaid broadband card, you pay 99 SEK for the card. This includes the SIM card itself and 7 days of unlimited (yes, no fair usage!) data. This however only applies when you buy a new card and not when you recharge. When recharging you are capped to the amount of data in the table above, and then you are limited to 64 Kbps after using your data. Since the price of a new card without fair usage data is the same as the 7 day recharge, you should considier buying a new card instead of recharging for 7 days of usage. 199KR for USB modem with SIM card. This offer includes the SIM card itself with 7 days and 5 GB data. It seems that Tre requires a personnummer in order to order the prepaid start packet (both voice and data only). This seems to remove this as an option for visitors/tourists. 'Data feature packs No less than 9 different subscription plans. But only two are prepaid. One for calls and one for data. Its called 3Bredband Kontant 'and signup including SIM card is free. You then need to fill it up in the Tre shop or online. 'Availability Online at tre.se or in Tre shops (locator). 'SIM sizes' All three current SIM sizes available. 'Internet settings' *APN: net.tre.se 'Tethering' No restrictions 'Available data networks' *900/2100 MHz UMTS/HSDPA/HSPA+ *800/2600 MHz LTE (Band 7, 20, 38) News march 2013: Tre is the first Swedish mobile operator to allow full speed (up to 4G/LTE) on all SIM cards non regarding subscription type. You do however still have a data cap on almost all their data plans. Tre supports UMTS at 2100 MHz and 900 MHz. In my experience, tre has the best data speeds within the 3G networks in Sweden. Coverage map Tele 2 Mainly offers pay monthy and not prepaid. Tele2s sister company Comviq on the other hand offers prepaid cards with about the same price. Tele2 offers Prepaid cards for iPads, which are free to get and you recharge directly by entering your credit card details in your iPad. Prices are 28 SEK for 500 MB/1 day, 68 SEK for 1 GB//30 days and 168 SEK for 5 GB/30 days. You can get these SIM cards delivered for free via mail if you have a swedish social security number, or you can go to a Tele2 store and get them there. Network GSM 900 MHz UMTS 2100 MHz LTE 2600MHz, 900 MHz and 1800 MHz (1800 MHz only available in a few citys at the time of writing) Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Hutchison 3 Category:Tele2 Category:Telenor Category:Telia